A cat and a symbiote Part 1 of 5
by Halfpastdead001
Summary: an wol, a pussy cat, a wulf, a hedgepig and asymboite  all end up at the sgc  wellcome sgc1.1a  see how they they change lifes  and loves the trubble they get in to and out of


An.

Puppy kitten is my family name for Siamese cats (they fetch and carry and growl just like a dog) if you can think of a better name let me know. I know Gaia is a Pagan Goddess and I know most of the Goa'uld are Egyptian. So don't flame me for it. I like the symbolisms of Gaia as she is know as Grandmother Earth, the Mother Earth, Earth Mother. I personally think that if ya piss of a mother ya gonna get your butt handed to ya and if that mother birthed the earth ya gonna get your Goa'uld butt blasted off by her. I also know that she probably wasn't the sister of the good Tok'ra queen but it's my fic and I say she is so there.

Any thing written in Italics is the thoughts of the cat host and Tok'ra

Also Janet is alive as is every one who we all love

A cat and a symbiote Part 1 of 5 

Puppy kitten & Gaia where not happy once again they had been left behind, their human had died. Having been a cat for over 2000 years and they were sick of it, their keeper's & companions kept dying. They both wanted and needed to morn but as for every one of the humans they had come to love they had to move on, they have to find some one who could understand them. They had tried everything they could think of to get people to notice who they are or what they are. _May be being a cat had reduced their mental capacity? We both used to be smarter than this. Didn't we?_

Still no one knew what they really are. Yes to look at them they are a beautiful female seal point Siamese, who could fetch and carry, defend their companions to the death, kill huge rats and understand over 30 different languages and yet they in 2000 years hadn't figured out how to communicate vocally in any of them. When they did manage to get some ones attention with their 'other voice' people and there keeper's & companions thought she was being a noisy puppy kitten. To be fair, for some time now they had not been having any new ideas and instead where just having good old fashioned strop, yelling, screaming and swearing in every language they could that they had run out of ideas it just seemed so unfair this predicament was not their fault.

Their last owner & companion had died quite suddenly and there was once again nothing they could do this not only up set Gaia but puppy kitten too as they both loved the funny little man and now they had no one.

They were not a biped, they how ever are very clever. It was always complicated when they mourned and when they could not wake their "Daddy" they both lost it right there and then. They all but gave up eating and found that they could not make their body move, Gaia was the first of them to pull her self together she had to take over to keep Puppy kitten alive and Gaia really hated taking over with out Puppy kitten letting her it made her feel like a Goa'uld _I also just discovered I hate thinking in single terms. Puppy kitten has to survive_. _May be the taste of the last of cat food would take the bad taste from our mouth._

Finally after 2 days solid they both pulled them self's together they found the food cupboard where there food was kept and figured that if they where care full there was enough food for them for over a week thank goodness it was a good quality dry food, they knew how to get water from the tap since they had learned this trick along time ago.

The next task they set them self's was to try and find away out of the house, their Daddy had been a careful man he did not want to lose his Puppy kitten out a cat flap as he had (sob ) told them many times that she was too beautiful to be let out on her own. So no cat flap and they discovered all the windows where locked shut so that didn't help, they did try and get out of the post flap but the cat head would not fit but it gave them the idea they remembered their last companion & owner when he got sick he didn't pick up he news paper for a week and that got some ones attention because after 5 days the men in blue broke in and found their friend before it was to late. It's too late for Daddy now but they can UN post his newspapers from the last three days, it would be hard with out thumbs but they would do it.

It took them 9 hours to get 2 papers back out thought the post flap and they where exhausted the rested for a long time, they could only tell the passing of time by the shadows that moved round the room. They waited as long as they could ever remember waiting before they decide it was time for food and ate only enough to stop the hunger pains for a little wile, they where not used to being hungry every time they asked for food they got it not that they where greedy or fat they just are active and an active cat gets hungry.

The next two days where filled with pushing newspapers thought the post flap and trying to get someone's attention thought the lower window of the apartment, a few people stopped to see the sweet puss puss in the window but they did not understand the distress cries. They had to wait 1 more day for some one to notice the papers. When the little human who always asked to be paid saw the paper and paws sticking out of the post flap and crying he called the police, at least that's what they both hoped he was doing. They couldn't hear any thing thought the door even with both of them using there better than average hearing. Those next 20 minutes where the longest of the 3 days they had been waiting. It took all of their self control not to repress each other to take control of the body away from each other Puppy kitten wanted to pacing the floor with nervous energy and it was driving Gaia nuts she wanted to stay sat by the door to wait but they knew after 2000 yrs that nether of them could subdue the other. Finally they came to a compromise Puppy "killed" their scratching post from above and Gaia used the height to keep an eye on the door. They both promptly fell off the scratching post when the door flew of its hinges.

A man in blue crashed though the door quickly followed by two women in green it seemed that the humans did not noticed Puppy kitten & Gaia they all rushed pasted in to the apartment with out sparing her a second look looking for the human in need of attention.

The pair of them really had not thought out the plan further than getting some one any one to let them out and now that had happened they where kind of stumped. With out thinking about where they where going. They ran out the door and down the steps and out on to the street and they just kept going and going dodging thought people legs and weaving thought cars overwhelmed by the noise, smells and their joint grief at the lost of another human they had come to love. All of this spurred them on to run faster and further then they could remember they ran un till not even Gaia could manage the burning pain of puppy kittens muscles. All too soon the feelings of loss over wellemd they both and they collapsed in the entrance of an ally.

Their cat vocals did not do justice to the screams of anguish both of them let out, it sounded only as a yowl of a frustrated cat and most people who heard didn't care those that did assumed the cat was a stray and that it was fighting.

Only one person who heard and cared to looked for the cat and he didn't have to look far the ally way was just a few yards from the bakery where he had just got the jelly donuts for the team briefing. The large African American man with a gold symbol on his for head reached the prostrate animal that was still howling. The man moved slowly not wanting to scare the animal in its obvious state of distress. Almost as soon as he is close to the animal it stops the sound of its grief and changed it too a low growl of anger and hatred.

With out fear the man unknown to Puppy kitten & Gaia picked her up with out hesitation and spoke gently to them in both human and a dialect of Goa'uld as soon as the first phrase of Goa'uld the cat calmed. Since the animal seemed calmed the man walked to a green jeep and got in after passing the backed good to the air man in the back.

Puppy kitten & Gaia where shocked as far as they knew all the jaffa had left the planet over 1900 years ago how and why was this one walking around and being helpful? Did Apofise know this jaffa of his was missing? What has happened in the last 1900 year she didn't know about? _Why are we sat here like being taken by a jaffa is a good thing?_ Before ether of them are able to even think of jumping out the moving car or scratching the living daylights out of the jaffa they are picked up again in a tight but not crushing hold and the jaffa is walking past people in green to what appears to be a cave in the side of a very big pile of earth.

Teal'c walks past the many confused looking security personnel straight to Janet's office, not know where else to take the animal it seemed to be the logical place. As Teal'c walks thought the door Janet's face goes from surprised to see Teal'c to a cross between amused and angry, angry wins out as she steps forward to stop him coming him coming any further in to the room.

"Teal'c you are not bringing that that that thing in here it's filthy and probably covered in fleas! What where you thinking!" Janet is almost shoving the gigantic Jaffa out of the room!

"Dr. Janet Frasier I believe this feline is not only in pain but I sensed a possible Goa'uld I did not think it wise to leave the feline where it was. Also it dose not appear to be dirty and from what I understand from the television it has a flea collar on." Janet's jaw dropped before she stopped pushing Teal'c out of the room and pulled him in. Teal'c almost smiles and sits down on the end of one of the gurneys.

Now Puppy kitten was really confused Gaia had always told her they where Tok'ra that the ones called the Goa'uld where bad and to be avoided so _shouldn't we be worried they think we are bad? Should we run?_ Gaia answers her host in thought with a simple _observation the human female is not scared of him and she was making him move not the other way around I do not feel fear from ether of them I think we are safe for now._

The male Jaffa and the human woman seemed to be in agreement that they needed to call some one called Hammond, the human Janet walked of to use the phone wile the large Jaffa stood watching them. Puppy kitten and Gaia tried to reassure the Jaffa by rolling on their back and purring since they couldn't talk, this had no effect on the Jaffa he stood stoically straight faced. The human female came back and stated that every one was coming down to check out the cat.

In no more than 5 minutes the hospital wing was filled with more people, another female called by the jaffa Samantha Carter, an older male named Jack O'Neill, a round man with no hair call by the others General and the last to enter was a very young looking man with eye glasses on who seemed to have many different names but since the Jaffa called him Daniel Jackson I shall thin of him as that. _We don't what a space monkey is_. The female that entered the room first was the first to approach and try and talk to us.

"So errrrrr Mr cat "she turns away from me for a moment and looks at the man jack and says "I cant believe not only am I trying to talk to a cat I called it Mr Cat !" _at least it wasn't Mr Fluffy!_

"Sorry Mr Cat I know that was rude but it dose seem a little silly an air force officer talking to a cat like you understand me or can answer me back" we turn our head trying to let her know we understand but we really think she looks quite silly too. We even manage to get out a snigger "Sir I think it may understand me it sniggered at me! Do you understand me Mr Cat?" I stand up on the bed I was placed on and we try to nod our head and we think we are understood even if we do look stupid.

"Ok Cater you are a regular Miss do little but do you feel a Goa'uld in the cat?" the man called Jack asks. We look around for the Carter person but it is Sam who speaks ….ok they have nicknames for each other. Sam looks at me intently and jumps back when I take control and let her see me. "whoa …..That would be a yes sir I can feel it now but I think the cat let me like it understood what you asked." She turned to me and asks simply "you did didn't you; you know every thing we are saying "again I do my funny looking nod and puppy kitten lets out a low me-a-row because she understands human speech too.

The Jaffa looks at me and asks " are you a Goa'uld?" At the question we both make our point by ,making show of our displeasure at the thought we are Goa'uld' we spit and hiss scratch at the bed we are on and I let Puppy takes control and she jumps down from the bed and sits facing the corner as far away from the jaffa as possible. The Jaffa looks a little amused and says in a monotone way "I believe Mr Cat dislikes the Goa'uld and is offended that I thought she was one."

As we hear that he has understood we walk back to the large Jaffa and sit in front of him before we jump up on to his shoulder and purrrrr loudly in his ear as we rub back and forth very happy now that we are getting to understand each other. The jaffa turns his face to simply says "Impressive." Before he asks me some thing I had never tried before "Mr Cat can you write in English or any other Language?"

We both get over excited and start rubbing our head against the jaffas head even harder trying to get across just how happy we are that he thought of it. In our excitement we fell down half way down his back and to stop me falling further we dig in our claws, this did not please the Jaffa who let out a strangled yell of pain but instead of grabbing us and throwing me across the room as many humans have done he reached back and took hold of me gently allowing us to remove our claws and then held us to his very large chest with out any malice at all he even stroked Puppy kitten and I in away that had us both purring!

The Jaffa looks to the others in the room and asks "Do you think that was a yes or was he just being a cat?" For the first time since he had walked in to the room the man the Jaffa called Daniel Jackson spoke "Well we can give it a try if the cat just plays with a computer we haven't lost any thing and I'm sure if it uses another language I can translate, Janet you have a report program on your computer don't you?"

"Yea follow me. It's just in here." We all walked in and the jaffa put us down on the desk wile Janet did some thing to bring up a large white screen, she turned to me and asks "Do you need me to explain how it works?" I step up to the letter board and step on just two keys NO and sit back to look at the faces around me that are looking ether really surprised or like the Jaffa not giving anything away.

The round hair less man speaks to me now "My name is General Gorge Hammond I run this facility can you tell me your names?" I step slowly on to the keys Yes HOST is PUPPY KITTEN Tok'ra is GAIA what facility? Year? Month ? day ? Place ?

Daniel pushes forward to speak to us "You are in the S.G.C Star Gate Command in Colorado Springs in the United States of America the year is 2007 5 of June and you are very welcome Gaia. I am Daniel Jackson and I am so very honoured to meet you and Puppy Kitten as well. I have so many question to ask you, but I have to ask are you really the sister or Egeria?" Daniels eyes are bright with excitement. We get very excited at the sound of our sisters name quickly we answer YES YOU KNOW HER WHERE IS SHE ?IS SHE HEAR ON EART TOO? WHAT HAPPENED TOO HER DID SHE BIRTH THE FIGHTAGAINST THE FALSE GOD RA?jlfaserireirel;hrkd,ldm cv , gvb,.rfkleop,.;wjkrtg, xc mklwl;

We fell off the table in our hurry to turn round to beg for answers thank fully we land on our feet and can climb back up quickly to await my answers. I look at Daniel as he seems to know my sister. Daniel speaks in a sad tone "we did meet your sister but not on earth she was being used to produce a drug from her young but we stopped it but we where to late, she did how ever produce young that still fight the Goa'uld not just Ra and we at the SGC are fighting them too." He stopped his explanation and let it sink in we sat on the table trying to catalogue how we feel in a little under 4 hours we lost our human companion found humans that will let us communicate learned the fate of our sister discover she had manage to put our plan in to action. This is all too much to take in the only thought that I can put in to word ARE WE WINNING?

THE END


End file.
